


It's Him. Not You.

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	

**You are not him.** _James started to pace._

I'm better than him.  _John crossed his arms, watching the shorter man pace._

 **No. You are nothing like him! He's sweet, and funny! You! You're an asshole!**   _James turned to look at John, eyes filled with anger._

James, Thomas is an awkward, political, egotistical jerk. I treat you right. _John growled and stomped his foot to the ground._

**You are such a baby! I'm done with you. I've told you already. I'm through with you.**   _James looked up at the taller man, fury written on his face._

****Jemmy I love you! Thomas just wants your body! I want to be with you. He wants to do you. __**__** _John fell to his knees and grabbed the younger one's hand._

**No. No, don't. I'm done with you!**   _James slapped John and ran out of the house slamming the door._

_John sobbed and fell back, curling up into a tight ball._


End file.
